


【SS x渎神】罪人之塔

by 17LaserBeam



Category: Blasphemous (Video Game), Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17LaserBeam/pseuds/17LaserBeam
Summary: 借用下渎神paro，部分设定有调整；具体的名词在文里做了解释，不用特意了解游戏也ok（但渎神真滴是个好游戏！），当魔幻题材即可~最高意志对标ss原作的女神，但是没有实体可能的OOC注意可能有后续，也可能没有
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Saga & Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 2





	【SS x渎神】罪人之塔

（一）

加隆的意识慢慢回归。在慈悲梦境的深处，一个尚未被疯癫沾染的健全的精神再度苏醒，像是经历了一个世纪的长眠，饱酣之后逐步拾回原先的理性，连自己的名字都得慢慢回忆起来。他一点点找回对身体的感知，手指头挣扎着扭动几下，接着尝试活动起手腕，这才逐渐意识到自己所处的位置。他现在被关在慈悲梦境的单人牢房，身上没有链条也没有枷锁，也不知道在这里度过了多久，适应了黑暗的双眼四处搜索，没有在这砖房里找出一点别的物品。墙壁外侧的鬼魂嘶叫声传入耳畔。等到身体各个部位恢复的差不多了，他坐起来，先拾缀起思路。

这里本应是设置成海牢一般的狱室，四周被围住，严丝合缝，除了将他关起来的人，没有人能将他释放出来，他也无法凭自己的力量逃脱。水位像潮涨潮落一般规律性地升高，将牢犯淹没至窒息晕厥，再下降，借此达到惩戒的目的，但现在已经没有一滴水了。他醒来时躺在干燥的地面上，一时让他觉得有些错乱。

醒来后独处的时间没经过多久，他隐约听到离这里越来越近的骚动声。有什么机关被打开了。加隆几乎是茫然地望向声音传来的方向，从魔物消失的尖啸声中可以辨认出朝这里来的脚步声——

“你醒着，真是太好了。看上去精神状态也不错。”

他眨了眨眼，一个身影从薄暮般的微弱光亮中逐渐显现出来。

“…艾俄洛斯？”

那人点了点头，的确是艾俄洛斯。他倒是很惊讶自己居然还能一下子记得起多年没见过的人。值得庆幸的是，艾俄洛斯看上去没有太大变化，看来自己不是被关了几十年。他好像是看到加隆神智清醒还叫出了自己的名字，欣慰地笑了笑，又很快恢复到一如既往的庄严神情，而且比加隆以往认识的他看上去增添了一丝冷峻的气息。

艾俄洛斯是给他带来好消息的。加隆被释放了出来，当时他被关押本身便是私刑，并没有来自圣域的明确裁决，外界一直将他视为失踪。如今他相当于是被解救了，得以继续为神母会效力，当然值得高兴一番。艾俄洛斯一边说着，一边领着他走出这个关了他十三年的单人监狱。

他明明记得自己是被关在了慈悲梦境——这很罕见，他本以为自己会被处置在神圣禁忌之墙，从此接受百般酷刑。慈悲梦境本来是圣徒们的安息之所，被启用为监狱后，这里充斥着孤魂野鬼，他被押送到这里的时候，便能料到撒加意图让自己早晚也会成为这群游魂中的一份子，在对自己哥哥的咒骂声中被赶进了水牢。而等艾俄洛斯将他带出来的时候，情景却大不相同，虽说时间可以改变许多，但位置似乎都不太一样了。他刚开始质疑起自己的记忆，艾俄洛斯便像是猜出了他的疑惑：

“你当初的确是被关在了慈悲梦境，但那个牢房早就和神圣禁忌之墙打通了…现在各个区域之间的明暗通道纵横交错，我也不能保证知道全貌。本来自然可以从那里的传送门直接去大教堂屋顶，但你兄长已经给我们规划好了线路。正好，你也看一看沿途的风景吧。毕竟十几年来还是变了不少。”

这哪里有什么风景可言啊，他暗搓搓地想。

艾俄洛斯充当向导的角色，一边给他引路，一边顺道做些讲解，加隆默默听着。回想起来，这十三年间圣域也是发生了翻天覆地的变化：他从降临在圣王上的两个奇迹说起，提及让古斯托迪亚饿殍遍野的大瘟疫，还有教会现在自我封锁的处境，讲到造成教会高层多数残损的那个灰烬之山现在还在原先的圣座前，等会儿他们都要去觐见的。接着，艾俄洛斯抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。

“自那以后，奇迹就没有眷顾过神母会了。”

加隆意识到他在打量着自己。

“虽然和撒加有些差距，但我没看错的话，这段期间你的身体还是成长了的。”

“是吗？”

艾俄洛斯沉默了下来。他引着加隆，沿着狭长的回廊走过去。这里充斥着让人发疯的恶浊气息，一侧的栅栏门早已破败，里面关押着的是已经发了疯的屈膝者修会的苦行者们，撞开牢门后大吼一声便向视野内一切活动着的存在俯冲过去。艾俄洛斯挡在加隆前面，一手钳住那苦行者的脑袋，干脆地拧曲他的脖颈之后甩到一旁。这些屈膝前行的苦行者出于教派的信条，终日不得抬头仰视，此时才被强行将脸翻到了日光之下，加隆只看见一张野兽般狰狞的脸，那勉强维持着人形的存在的喉咙里还发着危险的低吼声，粘稠的血液从牙缝和皲裂的嘴唇上流下，沾在那早已肮脏不堪的墙上。

“加隆，你也看到了，在这里被关押的人都会是什么下场。但你不一样。请告诉我，你被关在那其中的时候是怎样的？”

如今他恢复了自由身，也没有必要对艾俄洛斯说谎，便如实讲述了他模糊记着的牢狱经历：其实他没受多少罪，从第一次他觉得快要因为上涨的水位而溺死之时，他便陷入了沉睡，精神进入了一个有着静止的波涛的奇妙地方，在那里有着好似在古火山爆发时来不及逃脱而被灰烬掩盖、定型的人们，维持着千姿百态的样子，看不出是死是活。他远远便能看见一个脸上挂着流淌着的黄金热油形成的面具的骷髅脑袋，那骷髅从空荡荡的口腔内部向他说话，他便听着。这是他的主要活动。偶尔他的意识回归到慈悲梦境，水位已经退了下去，如此反复。但在这次被解放出来之前，他已经很久没有醒来，似乎一直在那个世界悠闲地转悠着。

“波涛静止的地方…原来如此…我知道他将你叫来的原因了。你不愧是圣王的孪生兄弟…”

加隆愣了一下。

“你在说什么？”

“我是指你和撒加。看样子你也和他一样得到了奇迹的恩赐，想必他是知道的，才乐意把有罪之人招到圣座前。”

加隆最大程度地调动自己的思考。他迟疑着开口道：

“艾俄洛斯，现在的圣王是……”

艾俄洛斯停下脚步，继续用他那审视的目光注视着加隆。

“抱歉，我原以为你是知道的。现在想来，撒加的另一面谋杀了前圣王、取而代之，是关押你之后的事。这期间他几乎蒙过了所有人的眼睛。加隆，这个谋杀有你撺掇的成分，撒加也是因此把你锁在慈悲梦境来惩戒你的吧？”

他深吸一口气，努力将之前艾俄洛斯和他讲的圣王奇迹和撒加联系起来。这超出了他的预期，却微妙地似乎也在他可以预想到的范围内：他的确在过去教唆过撒加，甚至连如何暗杀圣王，他都私下里做了详尽的调查，把这罪恶的计划一一讲给从不沾染此类事情的哥哥听。撒加勃然大怒，将自己关进了监牢，但他明显动摇了。他在害怕。与此同时，那相关的记忆也都更加明晰地浮现出来。

“你说撒加的谋逆蒙过了几乎所有人…出于好奇，艾俄洛斯，我想问一下其他人的下落…对了，穆他怎么样了？”

“瘟疫爆发之后，他便自愿离开万母之母，前去救治民众，再也没回来过。瘟疫不会侵蚀我们…我好久没有离开过圣域，不曾亲眼见过，但他应该还留在村落。”

他的脑海里浮现出和前圣王在一起、尚且年少的穆的形象。这番联想更令他深叹不可思议。

他们一路穿过圣王回廊，来到了新的圣座之前。这里的空气令人烦闷，似乎时刻都在灼烧。阿布罗狄的毒玫瑰的香气充斥着整个空间，虽然不致命，闻久了也会让人有微醺之感。加隆只觉得浑身不自在，他一路上几乎就没闻过清新的空气，整个圣域都好像是在将人缓缓逼进深渊。没有活人能长久地停留在这里——他下意识这么想。

神母会的高层习惯通过艾俄洛斯传达圣王的旨意。在圣座翻转的灰暗时刻，全是他一己之力维持着教会的运转。艾俄洛斯让加隆稍等片刻，随即启动开关，一个等身大小的培养皿状的容器在翻转的圣座前显现出来。加隆瞧了瞧——那培养皿状的容器中漂浮的是一具衣着华丽、形容枯槁的干尸。艾俄洛斯特意将它推来放置在圣座脚下是为了什么？

他继续盯着那个内容物，一股莫名的熟悉感袭上心头，令他不寒而栗，却又如受蛊一般止不住地观察那干瘪到早已五官难辨的脸。那具干枯的身躯经历了不为他所知的处理之后，竟好像是被重新注入新的血肉一般慢慢充实起来，加隆眼睁睁看着它逐渐恢复一个正常人类的体格，又看着他在艾欧洛斯的搀扶下走过去、坐在了新落成的圣座上。他当然认得他孪生哥哥的脸。

（二）

圣王的最后一条指令，是在让所有人束手无策的瘟疫袭击阿尔贝罗时下令关闭万母之母的大门，将求救的灾民和支援的教会成员关在了门外。被瘟疫折磨的生不如死的民众涌向门前的大桥，在被毒玫瑰的香气侵蚀到动弹不得之后，又被圣王直属的圣膏军视为叛教者悉数屠杀。尸骸被碾平、踩踏、填进了桥身，吸了血的玫瑰花瓣愈发娇艳，此地现在便被称作骷髅地桥。在那之前，圣王便声称对奇迹不再降临的古斯托迪亚丧失了希望，翻转圣座不问世事，艾俄洛斯没多久就起了疑心。他丢不下手里的一切，只好竭力先瞒过圣母会的其他人，继续下达着所谓来自圣王的指令。童虎销声匿迹，穆拒绝来到万母之母教堂，撒加突然失踪，加隆不知去向，这一切都太过离奇了。他还是时常来到圣座之前，静默的圣王不回答任何他的疑问。原本还想透过黄金面具和说的话探查出一点端倪，但对着圣座的背面他什么也无从得知。

艾俄洛斯坚守自己的信仰，这个坚守的方式便是维护神母会。在这一切变得离奇的前不久，他才被指定为继承者，和撒加一起听从圣王的吩咐。突然间这是怎么了？他隐约察觉到圣座后潜伏着可怕的秘密，这种猜疑撼动着他的思绪，本就疲劳不堪的他神经愈发敏感，屡次想过直接走上前去一瞧究竟。

这种动摇的处境却没有经过多久。终于有一日，他在迈入圣王厅的那一刻便发觉了空缺——圣座上空空如也，他仔细看去，才发现一只小小的黄金匙，里面盛着几滴黄金热油。他在内心向圣父祈祷，怀着破釜沉舟的心理来到了久违的三字之结面前。

三字之结，他们的教会的立身之本，最初的扭曲奇迹显现之处，昭示着“扭曲便是通往奇迹之路”这一终极教诲，也是诸多教徒赖以慰藉之所。只是他因为忙碌，已经许久没有光临过这里了。烧焦皮肉的气味扑面而来。他注视着三字之结，视线自那扭曲延伸的枝干上流淌的黄金热油向下，平移到那个他熟悉不过的身影身上，仿佛早有预料，并不为这景象感到深深惊讶，平静地、甚至是几乎冷漠地注视着这个人。撒加，他曾敬爱的友人，身着圣王的衣袍，此刻摘下了伪装的面具和头盔，俯身跪在圣迹之前，十指浸泡在滚烫的热油之中，咬紧了牙关，额头渗出细密的汗珠，不知是为皮肉之痛还是自己的罪孽而痛苦不已。

“艾俄洛斯，我很高兴你能来…”

“刻有3号的黄金之匙，真亏你能把襁褓里的东西拿出来打哑谜。”

他的语气仍像以往和老朋友说话一样和煦，令撒加一时间竟产生了错觉，好像他们还像以前一样平和地闲谈，这股仿佛灌进身体的暖流反而让他惊惧地哆嗦了一下。艾俄洛斯的脸色倒是阴沉得和这语气完全不相符。他在一旁肃穆地站着，和撒加仍然保持着距离。

“我想你已经看出来了，所以这是只有你才能做到的事情…我在这里向你告解，只有在这个神圣的地方，用灼烧的痛苦折磨着身体，才能暂时逼退那个罪恶的一面。”

“你说吧。”

撒加深吸一口气，接着将他心中郁结已久的、他亲手犯下而自己也深受其苦的肮脏勾当和盘托出。他很快略过了加隆对自己的煽动，深深地忏悔自己拥有的第二颗心，一个一直被他竭力隐藏着不愿示人的丑陋灵魂，在对权力的极度渴求中竟然压过了善良的那一面，倘若他不在圣父的奇迹之下用黄金热油浸泡肉体，那邪恶的一面是不会让他说出这一切的。

他努力保持着平和的语调，声音微微发颤。艾俄洛斯表现得像任何一位扭曲教会的告解神父，笃然在胸口比划扭曲奇迹的标志，在听了此般亵渎的丑闻之后，表情也并没有起太大的波澜。

“但那终究也是我…我不会因此而寻求开脱。我之前一直将这颗邪恶的内心视为上天的考验，想要干脆地将我与“我”分离乃是懈怠的表现，因为在邪恶存在于自己身边的时候，总是需要我去加以管束…艾俄洛斯…我…”

“我问你，圣王尊贵的遗体现在在何处？”

这涉及到方才撒加还未提及的部分，倒不是因为他刻意语焉不详，为了描述，折磨性的心象再次显现在他眼前，热油的烫伤之痛像是贯穿了全身。

“听我说，艾俄洛斯，奇迹没有降临，亦或是，对我们不屑一顾！我在这里销毁了圣王的尸体，在内心一直急迫地等待惩罚，甚至兴奋地等待扭曲的奇迹，能和这流淌的热油一样，告诉我奇迹还未抛弃我……但没有，什么也没有。“我”就这样在狂喜之中销毁了一切痕迹。”

艾俄洛斯低垂下眼睛。

“至高意志对我降下惩罚前，我不会自杀……但艾俄洛斯，这条命完完全全交给你。一切准备妥当之后，就放心地代替抛弃了我的扭曲奇迹惩罚我吧。我完完全全地明白了圣王的用意，果然你才是能够真正引领圣域的人……”

撒加的声音逐渐消弭在静寂中，陷入了又一次的忏悔。即使向悔罪神像叩拜，这份鞭笞内心的痛苦仍不会简单消失。艾俄洛斯再次凝神注视着第一奇迹，屏息静气，思索着答案。他们彼此又在扭曲圣父的见证下进行了断断续续的几个对话，近似于悄声的交头接耳。在圣迹面前，言语没有半分虚假，艾俄洛斯接受了撒加的请求，准备在合适的时机对他进行应有的责罚，即处死。

但扭曲奇迹似乎永远不会如此容易地遂人心愿。

艾俄洛斯快马加鞭地整理教会内部事宜，约定之日逐渐明晰起来。他任命了两位新的临时执事，总算是要将工作进入收尾阶段之时，他踏进圣王厅，映入他眼帘的不再是宏丽的圣座，而是一株枝条如活体动物般向上舒展的“树”，一如第一奇迹，扭曲圣父化作树木的情景！他急忙跑过去，这“树”已然高致圣王厅的穹顶，仍在顽固地攀升，只怕是要冲破屋顶，而在这庞然巨怪面前，他也束手无策，只能怔怔地看着树干上隐约浮现出来的撒加的身影，此时也如同这棵奇异之树一样变得宏伟如一尊圣像。

这无疑是“奇迹”的手笔，至高意志的这番行动，也就是意图将撒加长久的留在世间，简直好像是刻意同他们的约定作对。但既然是约定，他也没有单方面简单放弃的意愿。

禁止进入圣王厅面见圣王化树已经没有意义，因为现在全圣域，乃至古斯托迪亚的大部分地区，都能捕捉到这颗奇迹之树的景象，艾俄洛斯便也没有管他们，只将降临在圣王身上的奇迹视为福音，以此传达给信众。就这样，人们还来不及好好惊叹，来不及仔细观摩，一场至今来因不明的大火便扑向了巨树。一些人目击到神母会的成员举着火把，如同异教徒的仪式那般癫狂地在狂欢一般的烈焰不远处舞蹈，但并没有将这火把丢进去，所以也无法确证是尚且拥戴这奇迹的神母会内部点的火。

大火烧了九十天后骤然熄灭，烧灼后的灰烬堆积成山，这九十天对于众多神母会的成员来说如同宿醉纵欲后的梦魇一般，几乎全无印象。待火势完全消灭，这座灰烬之山在圣座前涌现出来的时候，几乎所有的神母会高层都如同着了魔一般，发了疯地向上奔去，贪图这触手可及的奇迹。艾俄洛斯站在原地，甚至由于身边人的冲撞，不得不后退几步，随即俯下身，以最虔诚的姿态跪拜在神母会最后的奇迹面前。

骚动声逐渐平息，不如说是如同被包裹住一样渐渐息了声，许久过后，一切归于阒静，他抬起头来，这才能完全地瞻仰圣王的奇迹之姿：被这般疯狂的火焰袭击了三个月之后依然完好无损的巨树。纵然在它显现之时内心有多么苦恼和困惑，在决定双膝跪地的那一刻，他就决定把这些思绪全部弃如敝履了。他的内心没有变——一切指向苦痛奇迹指引的所在，既然奇迹降临在他身上，那就证明他已经可以名正言顺地成为新的圣王。曾经被他俩一致同意、想要竭力扼杀的那个存在，此时受到了奇迹的“祝福”…

可能我们都错了吧，撒加。

但这一切合理么？不，这本身也无“理”可言，只需要接受便是。他自小接受崇高的使命，不停地鞭策自己，终日苦修，严格律己，成为圣域最年轻的执事，但奇迹不会因此降临在自己身上。或许身为人的自己平时的日课产生了根本性的谬误，根本无法入“她”的法眼。他也曾时不时想象过“她”的形象——一些受过神恩的信徒曾有幸见过那至高意志的拟人形态，对那扭曲奇迹的赐予者为了屈就人类的认知而作出的拟态的描绘，后来被教会收缴了记录，作为永远的秘密藏在无言图书馆。教会崇拜第一奇迹——扭曲圣父，即便是位至执事的艾俄洛斯，也只得把圣徒记录中的至高意志视为泡影般的幻想，让自己慢慢忘掉“她”。到头来，到底是否扭曲和苦痛才能通往奇迹？这古斯托迪亚大陆上的人们，或强制自己终生折腰前行不得抬头，或持鞭子抽打自己，或将带刺的软木塞捶打自己的胸膛，又或是单单维持着虔诚而清心寡欲的苦修生活，难道这些都是无意义的吗？——这些都不是他允许自己再思考的事情了。

他现在希望接受了奇迹的撒加还活着，衷心希望着。大风席卷过干燥枯萎的古斯托迪亚，灰烬之山的高度似乎减少了几分。他匍匐在灰烬之中，感觉山脚下好像有什么东西在向他乞求，在薄薄一层的白色粉末下还能感应到和他一般的温度和脉搏，便颤抖着伸出手去，迅速将那温热的东西从死亡的灰堆里扯了出来。还好，灰烬还没来得及将他吞噬。

艾俄洛斯定睛望去，他带出来的是一具裹在羊水里、微弱呼吸着的枯瘪人体。

（三）

现在的撒加虽然身着圣王的衣袍，但并没有戴遮蔽相貌的头盔和面具。他斟酌了一下缓慢地开口，一开始声音依旧有点沙哑，但神志清醒的很，看样子完全不似刚刚从状似濒死的状态中苏醒过来的人。

“现在差不多是时候了。教会对你有新的要求——加隆，你还没有忘记自己黄金十二子的身份吧？”

“我倒是很高兴你能对我讲实话。是神母会对我的指令，而不是来自什么奇迹。”

“因为奇迹平等地降临于你我，本是同根生，我们也没有必要争个高下。你也明白，监牢是为了改造和再教育，不是将你彻底摒弃，所以才把你送进慈悲梦境禁闭、借助那里得天独厚的优势获赐机会前往梦境之海而深造。我们总是要一同赎清罪过的。”

“场面话不用多说了。虽然十三年没见面，我还能不知道你的心思吗？撒加，你把圣座帷幕后的那个也称作你的话，那的确是奇迹平等地赐予了你我。但你现在这个样子，老实说，是用了什么手段，把“你们”分离了对吧。”

撒加痛苦地闭上了眼睛。那副模样和至今遍布古斯托迪亚的悔罪神像的神情如出一辙。今后他便要向着和自己一样的脸跪地祈求赎清罪孽么？

“……指派给你的第一项任务，便是前往无言图书馆，向那里的管理员迪斯马斯克——你应该还能认出他来——找教会需要的“红布”。要是有什么好奇的，他应该会和你讲一讲。还有，”他叫住已经作势想要出发的弟弟，“我们说不上是十三年没见面。你和艾俄洛斯说，在慈悲梦境的关押期间，你曾长期住在‘波涛静止的世界’，和戴着黄金面具的神圣面容说话。那是你有幸被引入了梦之彼岸，在‘奇迹幼子’显现之后，我便时常去那里。”

他看见加隆原地怔住，但又很快恢复了平常。他的孪生兄弟由于监牢里的奇迹身体有所发育，但紊乱的时间像是被刻意舒缓了，此刻看上去反而迪斯马斯克他们还要年幼。加隆的余光瞥到一直在场默默听着兄弟谈话的艾俄洛斯，又看向自己的兄长。

“我需要适应许多，需要学习一下你们的措辞。”

“这是当然。”

“那么，恕我冒昧——虽然你已经知道了我和艾俄洛斯说了什么，但还有一些我没来得及交代的——撒加，如果你和我一样在沉睡中进入那个‘梦之彼岸’，来去期间如同入梦一般悄然而没有意识，你又如何确信是你带领我来到奇迹面前？那个巨大的、无表情的黄金面容的确是你的一部分意识，但我还时不时听到另一种直接在我体内讲话的声音，所说的要比你那干涸的嗓音有趣的多。如果你们要做奇迹的认定，不妨重新考量一下。”

“你说的难道是…”

艾俄洛斯惊愕地插入了兄弟俩的谈话，情不自禁地向前迈了几步。加隆笑了笑。

“就是教会的老头子们从小就在书里读的嘛。确实是一位紫色长发的年轻女子。不过，虽然样子年轻，倒是能让人觉得非同一般的宏大和慈爱…你明白了吧，撒加？既然你声称曾经和我在一处，那你也应该见过…”

在梦境之海，他有时陷入沉思，就有什么人直接对着他的心讲话，他在冥想中便可以隐约看见一个端庄的女子的形象，比他见过的一切形象在他心中的投射都更为高洁。他无需多想就明白了这形象的真身是什么。但撒加倒是没有他预想的那样惊讶，只是他的表情看上去更加阴郁，反而是艾俄洛斯像是万分惊诧，简直愣在了原地。

撒加长吁一口气。虽然这次会面仅持续了不到半小时，但他看样子已经疲惫不已。

“艾俄洛斯，艾俄洛斯！请你过来。”

明明刚刚还显得如正常人一般健康红润的脸仿佛瞬间垮了下来，显出虚弱病态的样子。艾俄洛斯这才回过神来，赶忙走上前去。

“看样子活动期限又到了。”

“实在是于您不便…我再去找米罗，看看他有什么办法。加隆，”他转过身来，“你这就去无言图书馆吧，去完成圣王刚才交给你的任务。”

加隆只停留了一会儿。那两人明显已没有心思再搭理他的疑问，纵然他肚里还有一堆猜想，只能去找迪斯马斯克问个明白了。这个高耸的穹顶房间明明寂寥的可怕，他却仿佛在这短暂的时间里熟悉了它，竟在恍惚间觉得这里和他们小时候苦修时住过的逼仄斗室没有什么区别，因为那其中的人依然是在迷惘中向着自以为的目的地行走，双脚起了茧和血痂，却遗憾地迷失了方向。

“辛苦了。”他微微眯起眼睛，略带嘲讽地向着圣座上的幽灵告别。

无言图书馆，他之前只是听说过但从来没踏足过的场所，倒是没有他想象中的那么阴森，乍一看，忤逆教会和亵渎神明的书摆的整整齐齐，雾气般的幽灵捧着书在空中漂浮，低垂着脑袋，也看不清它们的脸。他敏捷地避开地上散落着的书页，很快就到了离门口不远的迪斯那里。馆长看上去似乎和满屋的幽灵相处不错，比和活人在一起自在的多，见到加隆时做作地惊呼了一下，也没怎么叙叙旧，和他说话时随意地甩着手中硕大的钥匙串。一听他是来取红布的，迪斯早有准备，很快便给他拿了过来，同时还有一整套的铠甲。

“这个红布可是个宝贝，据说缠在身上就能让人刀枪不入，百毒不侵，每个圣膏军的人都有。不过也就是说说。咱们，你也知道，本来就是不会染上瘟疫的，至于刀枪不入嘛，我也拿我那份试了下，没啥用，还是得靠永痛侍者。”

他帮加隆裹上红色的油布。

“哈哈，说实在的，这本来这应该是交给穆做的，但那家伙出走之后，我就再也没见过他啦。圣膏和祷文这些老玩意儿失效之后，为了给圣膏军做出像样的东西，艾俄洛斯可是费了老大功夫…”

“总不可能是他自己做出来的吧？艾俄洛斯再怎么优秀也不像是有这方面的天分。”

“那当然不是！他跑前跑后找那另外两位执事，阿布罗狄好歹不情不愿地答应了，最费劲的是米罗。艾俄洛斯好不容易把他从焦容修道院请出来。总之来之不易！可别浪费了。”

迪斯说话的功夫，加隆试着把自己的那份铠甲穿上，拿多余的红布缠在剑身上。他犹豫地看着头盔，据迪斯说的，应该是和其他圣膏军一样的制式。

“迪斯，我另外拜托你一件事。”

专精铠甲制作的穆早就不在圣域了，这事情只能交给迪斯马斯克，对方听了惊异地大呼小叫：“你要默哀同道会的那帮晦气家伙戴的玩意儿干啥啊？”好不容易拿来了成品之后，他端详了下这个做的差强人意的兜鍪，当着迪斯的面就戴上了它。

其实圣膏军的头盔也好，这个尖顶兜鍪也罢，都附带一个面具，让佩戴者呈现出冷漠的神情杀戮敌人。毕竟他们也不需要知道我的名字和长相，只需要知道我是圣王近卫，不是就足够了吗。

他从撒加身上可以看出自己的死亡之相，一如撒加当初将自己锁进慈悲梦境，也是留着自己的另一面在阴影里肆意成长。这另一个他非但未能被消灭，反而成为了神母会赖以标榜的最后一个伟大奇迹。只是没想到，他设想的一切都还不过是凡人的小打小闹，奇迹下的手远比他想象的狠辣。

圣王厅的空气令他烦躁，但他似乎还有尚未撇清的东西，只能在这里寻得，便在这里来回踱步，四处打量。他应该是还想和撒加说点什么，不是在梦境之海的那个鸠占鹊巢的另一个他，而是这个特意前来迎接他的，也是他本应最熟悉的亲哥哥。

【TO BE CONTINUED?】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 熟悉渎神的朋友应该已经看出来了，没错，加隆是克兰莎役！  
> 原作对克姐的身世几乎什么没说，相当神秘的一个角色。万一设定出来了真和圣王有亲缘什么的，纯属巧合w  
> 其实关于这个世界观中ss角色的定位想的比较完善了，但不一定有功夫写…


End file.
